


Latte Is Quite The Actress

by abbymknh



Category: MIss Not So Sidekick
Genre: F/M, Faked Heart attack, fake death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 06:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbymknh/pseuds/abbymknh
Summary: So this is the story of Latte faking her death to get away from the bullies from Arwin's perspective.





	Latte Is Quite The Actress

Arwin had been roaming around the plaza when he heard a loud sound, it seemed to be coming from an alleyway. He teleported to the top of one of the nearby buildings to see what was happening. He saw three guys yelling at a girl with curly blonde pulled back into a ponytail. He had a feeling that he recognized her from somewhere, but couldn’t tell. So, he decided to stay and watch.

He leans in closer when he sees the girl suddenly slump over. When he saw her start faking a heart attack, it took all of him to keep him himself from collapsing and rolling around in laughter. He saw her collapse fully on the ground and die. Her noble last words being, “...I wanted...to at least...say goodbye…”.

Arwin had seen a lot of deaths, caused a lot of them, but this had to be the best death he had ever seen. The three men start freaking out, and run as fast as they can away from the body. As soon as the sound of the men’s boots can no longer be heard, the girl jumps up from her deathbed (or I guess death street in this case). She pumps her fist, laughs, and makes weird faces at the air. He again can’t help himself from laughing. In return for the laugh, he decides to leave her a present. He gives her a teleportation scroll that goes to the Magic Tower. She looks around from where it could have come from, but he had already left.

Later as he is walking away Arwin tries to remember where he could have seen her. Then it hits him, she was the one that used a wind scroll to get rid of bullies. She also was Ibelin’s friend that he ignored. He might just be regretting not getting that introduction.

It’s not much later that Arobrock messages him about an emergency. Arwin has a good feeling that he knows who it is, so he teleports directly in front of the customer. What greets him is the familiar curly blonde hair. He doesn’t have much time to think before she has thrown a cookie at him. ‘Well,’ he thinks, ‘this is going to be fun.’


End file.
